loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Timber Wolf
History Origin Timber Wolf aka Brin Londo was the son of the amoral scientist Dr. Mar Londo. In order to create the ultimate fighting machine, Doctor Londo performed experiments on his own son, transforming him into a human canine. He was born on the planet Zuun, the most uninhabitable planet. He and his father relocated to the planet Rawl so his father could continue his research. Brin Londo escaped from his father's laboratory facility and dashed off into the forests of Rawl. His father sent seeker robots to track him down, but Brin, having reverted to a state of primal savagery, destroyed them all. Timber Wolf The Legion of Superheroes visited this world and encountered Doctor Londo's robots in the forest. Brin arrived and destroyed several more of them, but then snatched Saturn Girl and took off into the woods. Saturn Girl established and empathic bond with Brin and realized that there was more to this savage than met the eye. Using her powers, she succeeded in calming him down, and Brin reverted into a near-human state. He returned with Saturn Girl to the Legion whereupon they learned about his father's experiments. Following an incident at Doctor Londo's laboratory, Brin decided to leave the planet forever. He was subsequently offered membership into the Legion of Super-Heroes and took the code-name Timber Wolf. Phantoms Timber Wolf's first official mission as a legionnaire pitted him against the superhuman power house known as Drax. Complicating matters were Drax's two monstrous pets who began their own tirade of destruction across the Earth. Timber Wolf partnered himself with Phantom Girl as they searched for the creatures in the sewer systems. Timber Wolf's instinctive machismo girded him to protect Phantom Girl, but this did little more than annoy her than impress her (though he plays it off as just being nice). Still, a bond began to develop between the two, even when they found themselves prisoners in the Phantom Zone. Lightning Storm After fighting a Space Squid, Lightning Lad accepts an invitation to join an older, "cooler" team The Light Speed Vanguard. Once there, however, Lightning Lad realizes these new heroes aren't exactly what they seem. Timber Wolf and the team end up battling the rival team. Brain Drain A later mission brought Timber Wolf back to his home world of Zuun. He was part of an important expedition to find trace samples of Zuunium, the rarest mineral in the galaxy. Zuunium was the only thing that could save their colleague Brainiac 5, who was suffering from a worsening case of mental erosion due to being separated from his native Coluan collective. Timber Wolf and Superman fought through a phalanx of mining robots, but they were able to successfully procure enough Zuunium to help Brainiac 5. The Substitutes He worked with the Legion battling creatures who had began attacking the ionosphere. Chain of Command He took part in the Legion leadership vote which eventually went to Bouncing Boy. Sundown He was among the Legionaries when they battled the Controller, who had released the deadly weapon the Sun-Eater. The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow He was one Legionnaire's that went to the 41st century by Superman X to help defeat Imperiex. However, he escaped to the past and caused the future to be reset with antimatter waves. When they returned they found the Legion Headquarters attacked by the Fatal Five and the Legion of Superheroes. Working together they defeated the villains but Imperiex escaped. Cry Wolf The most harrowing experience in Timber Wolf's life took place only two years later. Doctor Mar Londo used invisible nanites that could travel through space and time and infected Brin Londo on Earth, stimulating his limbic system. This caused Timber Wolf to lapse into uncontrollable fits of rage. His changes in behavior were so severe that he could not distinguish between friend or foe. Doctor Londo manipulated Timber Wolf into attending an Interplanetary convention at Heisenberg-7. As Doctor Londo demonstrated his advances in genetic mutation with his new Bio-Golems, Timber Wolf sprung from the audience and attacked him, seemingly killing him. In truth, Doctor Londo faked his death in the hopes of luring Timber Wolf back to his laboratory on Rawl. As it turned out however, Timber Wolf was apprehended by the Science Police and put on trial. Timber Wolf offered nothing in his own defense, even though several of his close allies in the Legion were certain that he was innocent of any wrongdoing. Timber Wolf could not determine with any degree of certainty that he didn't in fact murder Doctor Londo. During his trial, Brin Londo lost control of his abilities once again and tore through the courtroom. Chameleon Boy, convinced of his teammate's innocence, disguised himself as Timber Wolf, allowing the real Timber Wolf time to escape. Timber Wolf returned to Heisenberg-7 to investigate the crime scene on his own. He picked up several familiar scents in the convention chambers, the strongest of which, was his own. Convinced of his own guilt, Timber Wolf went feral once again and fought against his fellow Legionaires who tried to contain him. Timber Wolf fought past them and took a cruiser back to the planet Rawl. There he found his father Mar Londo still alive. Doctor Londo explained his actions to him, proclaiming that he wanted to help Timber Wolf. He wanted to stabilize the balance between man and wolf with the hopes of making Timber Wolf the leader of his own private army. Timber Wolf fought against his father and his Bio-Golems, but just when he thought he had finally captured the renegade scientist, he discovered that this too was a ruse. The real Mar Londo was monitoring affairs from a remote location, leaving another of his advanced clones on Rawl to interact with Timber Wolf. Though frustrated beyond measure, Timber Wolf was cleared of all charges, but he always lived in fear that one day the man would lose control once again and give way to the beast. The Karate Kid He witnessed Karate Kid's initiation into the Legion via video screen. Who Am I? Timber Wolf and the team deal with Chameleon Boy who after returning to active duty, he elected to undergo a risky implantation to disguise himself as the Persuader and infiltrate Imperiex' ranks. The Durlan mind appeared to be more sensitive than a normal human one and the Legion had to use images of Durla to return Chameleon Boy to normal. Message in a Bottle Timber Wolf appears again, this time as part of a party that headed to the shrunken bottled city of Kandor to stop the Imperiex from recovering the Messanger. Trials A former opponent of the Legion, Zyx had his powers removed and appeared to the Legion and said that his homeworld Zerox had been conquered by the evil sorcerer Mordru. Timber Wolf and the team battled Mordru whilst Superman X goes to Zerox to go through the Trials. Dark Victory He was among the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Personality Timber Wolf as a result of his father's experiments on him, is transformed into a werewolf-like creature with enhanced speed, strength, agility, and senses. However, he also lost control over himself, becoming a fierce beast who acts on instinct and impulse. Only with Saturn Girl's help is he able to re-establish some level of control, turning into a more humanoid form, though still possessing wolf-like attributes. Soon afterwards, he joins the Legion and takes his code name in honor of past heroes. James Tucker described him as "a loner[who longs to be closer to people. His appearance makes him look a bit feral, but his personality is anything but. He's the cool dude who's actually insecure inside." He can be a bit sarcastic and blunt. He is close with Phantom Girl. Powers * Wolf Hybrid Physiology: Timber Wolf's strength level is several times that of a normal human. He has enhanced reflexes making him a fearsome physical opponent in battle. He has enhanced agility making him a fearsome physical opponent in battle. Although Timber Wolf does not possess super-speed in the traditional sense, his enhanced reflexes grants him the ability to run much faster than a normal human. Timber Wolf has sharpened claws on each hand which are strong enough to slash through metal. When ever he gets angry he doubles in size and becomes more wolf like and feral. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Timber Wolf wears a flight ring. It allows him self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearances * Timber Wolf * Phantoms * Lightning Storm * Brain Drain * The Substitutes * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 1 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * The Karate Kid * Who Am I? * Message in a Bottle * Trials * In Your Dreams * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 Trivia * Timber Wolf's monster form bares a strike resemblance to Adonis werebeast form from the Teen Titans episode The Beast Within. External links * Timber Wolf article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Zuunians Category:Mutates Category:Male Characters